


When you use your lips they better be on me

by J_Laurens



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Calum, Cashton, Daddy Kink, Dom Ashton, Dom/sub, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Sub Calum, Top Ashton, based off calum's nudes leaking, this is terrible really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Laurens/pseuds/J_Laurens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum's nudes leak, Ashton gets jealous and punishes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you use your lips they better be on me

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Bounce - The Cab 
> 
> Calum's nudes leaked and I was disappointed to find no smut like this. So I wrote one. Hope you enjoyed kinky, rough Cashton smut as much I enjoyed writing it. Feedback is always appreciated, thanks for reading xxx.

Ashton’s eyes flashed dangerously as he went through his twitter timeline, fury evident in his green eyes if you only glanced at them, his jaw clenching while he looked at a video of someone who looked oddly familiar and not to mention, his. He glared at his phone as he saw the video replay over and over again to reveal what looked like something he knew well and definitely wouldn’t be able to mistake considering he’s seen that pretty little body almost every night for over a year now. He glared even harder once he stared at the boy’s hard dick pulling out of his boxers, his fists clamped together while he closed the app and opened the phone one, calling Calum immediately. 

“Hi babe,” Calum chirped, smiling to himself while he walked upstairs to him and his boyfriend’s hotel room, “Where are you? I’m going back to the hotel room and I want cuddles when I get there.” He giggled and swiped the card to unlock the door.

“Undress and wait for me on the bed, you’ve been a naughty boy baby and you’re going to get punished,” Ashton said in a stern tone making Calum’s eyes widen and his cock harden simultaneously. “Don’t you dare even think of touching yourself either. You’re going to be a good boy for daddy yeah princess?” Ashton murmured into the phone while he walked down the street, passing by people quickly as he walked to the hotel quickly. 

Calum let out a small whimper at the pet names and nodded, “Yes daddy, I’ll be a good boy.” He promised and started to undo his pants, keeping the phone in between his shoulder and ear. 

“Be undressed and on the bed in five minutes, I’ll be there soon.” The elder said before hanging up the phone, already feeling himself getting hard in anticipation of what was going to take place. 

Calum hurriedly undressed, yanking off his sweater and skinny jeans, biting his lip and thinking to himself of what was soon to come, wondering what he had done wrong in the first place while he dropped his boxers, the material pooling around his ankles and crawling over to the headboard, sitting up and letting out a deep sigh while he waited. 

His ears perking up when he heard the door open but he kept still, waiting for the curly haired boy to appear while he hid a grin while he saw his lover look at him with dark eyes and a hard glare, he pouted his lips slightly and crawled back to edge of the bed sitting on his knees. He looked up at him with wide, innocent brown eyes and a pout on his plump lips while Ashton simply smirked. “You’ve been naughty baby boy,” He said in a hushed tone and cupped Calum’s cheek in his large hand, looking down at him. “Do you know what you did?”

Calum shook his head quickly, “No daddy,” He said and frowned slightly while Ashton smirked and held out his phone, the short video playing on repeat. His smirk widening as Calum’s eyes did the same, a gasp leaving his lips while he yanked the phone from his hand, staring at the video of himself. “W-where did you find this?”  
“On twitter baby, looks like you’ve done something bad hmm?”

Calum nodded slowly and looked up at him, “I didn’t send it when we were together Ash,” He promised and bit his lip, putting the phone down.

Ashton raised his eyebrows, “What’s my name?” He chided, his cold tone still remaining although his eyes had softened slightly at Calum’s shocked expression. 

“Daddy,” Calum corrected himself quickly and looked up at him. “I’m sorry daddy, can I make it up to you?” 

Ashton tutted and sat on the bed next to him, “Over my knee,” He commanded while Calum followed his instructions obediently, letting out a sigh as he knew what was coming. Ashton smirked, “Good boy,” He said in a pleased voice while he massaged Calum’s ass gently, humming softly while he spread his cheeks and licked his lips. “You’ve got such a beautiful ass baby, can’t wait to fuck you later.” He whispered and ran his fingers down the crack causing Calum to shiver at the sensation. 

“It’s too bad I have to punish you first,” He smirked and raised his hand, his large palm hitting Calum’s ass with a loud cry, causing Calum to let out a soft whimper, his hands fisting the sheets while he closed his eyes tightly, determined to take his punishment well as he knew he would be rewarded for it later. 

“You see princess, it doesn’t matter whether or not we’re together or not because you’re mine. And you’ve always been, haven’t you?”

Calum nodded and clenched his teeth together, “Y-es daddy,” he mumbled while Ashton smacked him twice more, him letting out another soft cry. 

“And I don’t like that anyone else has seen your beautiful body. Because it’s mine and you know I don’t like to share.” He reprimanded and smacked him another three times. 

“I-I’m sorry daddy,” He whispered while a few tears spilled down his cheeks, closing his eyes tightly while Ashton did it another few times. 

“Two more baby and we’re all done.” He whispered and smacked twice more, Calum letting out another cry of pain although the both of them knew Calum loved the pain. 

“We’re all finished now princess,” Ashton smiled and stroked his cheek gently. “You did so well, I love you so much.” He murmured to the younger boy, massaging his ass while he kissed at his spine, “Now lay back for me, you’ll get rewarded for taking your punishment so well.”

Calum obeyed quickly, making Ashton smirk down at the small boy while he went to grab the lube, going to sit in between the smaller boy’s legs which he had already spread, the older smiled up at him smugly and puffed out a hot breath over Calum’s sensitive hole. 

Calum shivered and whimpered quietly, his hips bucking up which caused Ashton to hold his hips done, shaking his head. “Behave baby or you’ll be punished more,” He warned and before leaning back down to lick over the hole, Calum letting out a moan while Ashton holding down on hips tightly, making sure to keep him held down. 

He smirked up at him and licked over his hole, biting his lip while he moved his hands to Calum’s thighs which were trying to clamp around his head, “hold still.” He growled and licked around his rim, humming softly causing Calum to whine and moan, fisting the sheets while Ashton continued to suck and rub over his tight hole with his tongue, humming softly causing Calum’s thighs to shake slightly at the pleasurable sensations, whimpering and whining softly while he moaned loudly, nibbling on his lower lip hard while he wound one of his hands into Ashton’s hair and moaned, pulling on his hair. 

Ashton smirked and flicked his tongue, circling it around before slowly pushing his tongue in, causing Calum to throw his head back, while he moaned loudly, letting out a loud gasp, “Fuck me, please.” he whimpered and yanked on his hair, letting out cries and groans.

“I will baby,” he smirked, “But first I’m going to fuck that pretty little mouth of yours, yeah?” He asked and looked down at him, “Let daddy fuck your mouth?” He smirked and tapped on his cheek gently.

Calum nodded and sat back up shakily, quickly unbuttoning Ashton’s pants and pulling them down quickly, his boxers going with them before looking up at the elder with wide eyes and a cocky smirk on his face. 

This caused Ashton to glare down at him, pulling out his large cock and holding it in front of Calum’s face, “suck.” He ordered while Calum obliged to almost immediately, his lips wrapping around the tip as though it were his second nature, looking up at him and smirking while he hollowed his cheeks, bobbing his head slightly while Ashton let out a guttural noise, his hands winding into the thick, black hair while he moved his hips in, forcing the boy to take more of him into his mouth. He smirked down at the boy, holding onto his hair even tighter while he built up a rhythm of thrusting his hips in and out of his mouth. His moans going slightly louder each time Calum gagged, tears welling up in his eyes each time he hit the back of his throat, Ashton moaned loudly and bit his lip hard once he felt his stomach coil as his high started to approach, forcing Calum’s mouth off him once he felt himself right on the edge before reaching over to grab the lubricant and smiled, “Lay back down baby.”

Calum did what he was told quickly, being the good little sub he was and just wanting to please his daddy, Ashton smiled at his good boy before slicking up three of his long fingers,humming softly while he circled his fingertip around the tight rim, smirking at the soft whine that fell from his mouth, “Please daddy,” He breathed and closed his eyes, trying to press back against the finger. 

“What do you want baby?” 

“Fingers please, want you to fuck me with your fingers and then your cock.”

“You’re filthy baby boy,” He chuckled and pushed his finger into him slowly, a gasp leaving Calum’s lips while he let out another whimper, closing his eyes tightly. 

He moaned and bit his lip, pulling the long, golden hair while he fell apart more and more each time Ashton pressed another finger into him, scissoring his fingers with a smirk while he reached Calum’s prostate, causing him to whine and cry. “Fuck me daddy please, I need your cock.” He begged and looked at him with pleading eyes while pulling Ashton’s hair one more time. 

Ashton groaned and pulled out his fingers quickly, biting his lip hard while he sat up. “Hands and knees baby,” He smirked and slicked up his cock, stroking himself a few times while he moaned quietly and pulled Calum’s ass over to him, running his finger over the crack once more before pressing the tip into his hole, biting his lip. 

Calum whimpered loudly, forcing himself to keep his arms steady although he would much rather hide his moans in the mattress, his daddy liked it when he was loud. His arms buckled when he let out another cry, louder than any of the others once Ashton started pounding into his prostate, again and again and again, never stopping the momentum driving Calum into a blissful state. “There daddy!” He sobbed and gripped the sheets tightly, his legs shaking gently while he moaned and bit his lip. “I-I’m close,” He whimpered and bit his lip hard, letting out a soft mewl while Ashton thrusted into him deeply, letting out a loud yell of ‘daddy’ as he came with soft whimper. 

Ashton moaned loudly while his hips plunged in and out of Calum’s tight, clenching hole while he let out a moan and bit his lip hard, “I’m close baby,” He whispered while Calum looked over his shoulder to meet Ashton’s eyes. The older, stronger boy let out a soft cry of Calum’s name while he came inside of him, Calum’s eyes fluttering closed as he was filled to the brim with Ashton’s come. 

He whimpered for what seems like the hundredth that time while Ashton slowly and gently pulled out of him, kissing around his shoulders while he whispered sweet nothings and reassurements while he helped clean Calum up and dress him in boxers and in one of their t-shirts, not really sure who had originally bought it since they’ve all worn it at least twice. 

Calum smiled sleepily while he yawned and nuzzled into Ashton’s neck as soon as he had laid down next to him and pulled the comforter over their bodies, the curly haired boy smiled fondly and ran his fingers through his boy, “My perfect baby boy.” He murmured and stroked his cheek.

He smiled up at his boyfriend contently before a frown replaced it immediately, “Someone leaked a video of my dick and now it’s all over the internet.” 

That caused Ashton to let out an abrupt laugh, “We’ll take care of it in the morning baby, everyone has nudes and it just so happens you sent them to the wrong person.” He sighed and kissed his forehead while Calum sent out two tweets quickly, the other checking his phone and chuckled softly. “That’s my baby,” He smiled into his hair while Calum smiled at him and hugged his waist. 

“I love you Sunshine.” 

“I love you too baby.”


End file.
